


Amidst the Laughter

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiji cheers a solemn Miyoshi up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amidst the Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "Kaiji/Miyoshi: Tickling turned into sex!"

Miyoshi had been looking sullen all morning. It was a bizarre sight to see; Miyoshi had been so cheerful since being released, it seemed impossible for anything to get him down. Even when Kaiji accidentally burnt one of their meals Miyoshi ate it with a genuine gusto, just happy to be alive and eating something someone put their heart into making.   
  
Worse yet, Kaiji had no idea what prompted Miyoshi’s sudden shift in mood. He supposed the unfailingly cheerful exterior would exhaust anyone eventually, but Miyoshi’s appeared to be caused by something on his mind. Kaiji didn’t have much confidence in himself when it came to comforting others, but he knew he had to at least make an effort of it one way or another. He put away the last clean dish from breakfast in the sink and took a seat on one of the seat cushions by Miyoshi.  
  
"Hey, Miyoshi…is something bothering you?"  
  
Miyoshi looked up at him and feigned a weak smile. “No, I’m fine, Kaiji-san.”  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah," Miyoshi said, before turning his head away to sulk some more.  
  
Kaiji folded his arms, frowning. “I don’t believe you.”  
  
The younger man looked up again. “Huh?”  
  
"I don’t believe you. You’ve got something on your mind, and I’m gonna get it out."  
  
"H-how?"  
  
Kaiji grinned and lunged forward at Miyoshi, grabbing his ribs and pinning him to the ground. He ran his fingers up and down Miyoshi’s sides, tickling him relentlessly. Helpless laughter rung out from Miyoshi as he squirmed and struggled to escape, but Kaiji’s body held him powerfully in place. His fingers moved on to Miyoshi’s stomach where they scuttled about in circles.  
  
"K-Ka-hahaha-Kaiji-san, please!"  
  
"Ready to tell me what’s on your mind?" said Kaiji, ceasing his ticklish assault on Miyoshi’s stomach.  
  
Miyoshi just lay there, panting and gasping for breath. Taking that as “No”, Kaiji lifted Miyoshi’s arms and dove his fingers into his armpits—Miyoshi letting out a yelp as he did—and resumed tickling from there. As Kaiji’s fingers wriggled away in Miyoshi’s armpits, Miyoshi now laughing to the point of tears, it finally dawned on him just how… _cute_  Miyoshi looked, laughing and smiling uncontrollably. He wasn’t even sure if “cute” was the word for it. It was something indescribably attractive he wasn’t about to put into words anytime soon.  
  
Kaiji pulled Miyoshi’s T-shirt over his head and tickled him all over his bare upper body (“Y-you’re a monster, Kaiji-san!” cried Miyoshi in between giggles). Tired of tormenting him with his fingers, Kaiji began to use his tongue instead, licking Miyoshi’s stomach and dipping his tongue into the man’s navel.   
  
Amidst all the laughter, Kaiji could have sworn he heard something that resembled a moan. He withdrew his tongue and looked up at Miyoshi’s face, flushed, smiling, and panting. It made Kaiji’s own face heat up. He slowly leaned over and kissed him. Miyoshi kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Kaiji’s lean frame.   
  
Kaiji tugged off Miyoshi’s boxer shorts while his partner pulled off his T-shirt and followed with the boxers. They hugged and kissed each other’s naked bodies for a while before Kaiji had to interrupt their session to fetch some lube from Miyoshi’s desk drawer. He squeezed it into his hand, applying some on his member before preparing some for Miyoshi’s entrance. Miyoshi moaned pleasurably as Kaiji’s fingers massaged inside him.  
  
Satisfied with his job, Kaiji slid his hands over Miyoshi’s hips and ground into him. Miyoshi continued to make faces and sounds that made Kaiji blush even more as he continued to thrust into him. He heard Miyoshi chuckle—this time as a result not out of ticklishness but, no doubt, the faces Kaiji himself was making at him. It turned Kaiji on even further, and he climaxed inside Miyoshi.  
  
After wiping himself up, Kaiji lay down on the cushions next to Miyoshi, wrapping his arm around the younger man’s torso. They lay there in silence for a while, when Kaiji finally said, “Sorry I was being so nosy, I just got kinda worried…”  
  
"No, I understand. I just didn’t think you had that in you, Kaiji-san."  
  
"I, uh, didn’t know I had it in me, either," Kaiji said, embarrassedly scratching the back of his head, "But I have to ask again…are you sure you’re alright? Don’t worry, I, uh, won’t pull what I did earlier again."  
  
Miyoshi chuckled. “I’m fine now. It’s true, I was feeling pretty down earlier…for complicated reasons. Reasons I’m not too sure of myself. But I feel much better thanks to you, Kaiji-san.”  
  
Kaiji hoped Miyoshi couldn’t feel the burning of his cheeks on his shoulder. He repositioned himself so his lips touched instead, and closed his body further in on his partner’s.


End file.
